User blog:Owen A Ryder/Dead smile
My friend dared me to look up smile dog J.P.G. on the computer and I did but an hour after that I got a weird email on my computer with smile dog's image. The words read, "Spread the word." I wrote back to smile dog saying, "What is the word?" Two minutes later smile dog replied, "The word is Smile Dog's going to get you." Then I rode my skateboard from Portland to Westbrook to see my friend. Finally, I arrived at his house and I said to him, "Spread the word." He replied, "What's the word?" and I told him, "Smile Dog is going to get you." I went home and I looked up Smile Dog J.P.G's entry on the computer. I looked under his personality and it read very dangerous and it said he has a demonic voice and has teeth that can rip people limb from limb and his owner is Jeff the killer. Smile dog went out at night with Jeff to kill, but little did Jeff know Smile Dog wasn't looking to kill tonight. His objective was to find Ryder and ask him to show him the ways of being a normal dog. So smile dog walked down the road and he saw Jane the killer. He was trying to pass her without being noticed but he failed and was stopped by her. "Smile dog, Where's Jeff?" She said. "Ummm ah I haven't seen him. I don't know." Oh, well were are you going?" she said. "To go play with Susey." "She's at Slender's mansion" said Jane. Smile dog lied of course so he could go find Ryder. After a 20 min run, he was at Ryder's house, smile dog noticed the window was open, it was big enough for him to climb in, so he climbed up in it then he hit the floor with a big thud. Ryder was sleeping, but he did not wake from the noise. Jeff had his knife up against Ryder's throat but the noise distracted him and he came out of the bed room and smile dog ran, then jumped on Jeff, but then Ryder came out of his bed room and ripped his own face off and under it was a bloody smile and nothing but darkness was in his eye sockets.Then he ran at Jeff and he said "you don't know who I am do you, I'm dead smile and that dog is mine." Said Dead smile. "No smile dog is my dog!" said Jeff. "You don't remember do you about the time you stole that dog from me and went home and carved into its mouth to make it smile for ever" Dead smile said. "Oh yeah" said Jeff. "Now you remember" said Dead smile. "We'll now I'm here to take my dog off your hands and make you pay for making this dog look like a demon" Dead smile took his knife out of his belt and put the blade up to Jeff the killers mouth and said "now you see me, and then he ran the blade up Jeff's smile blood shed every were then Dead smile said "now you don't. Let's go smile dog." Category:Blog posts